Go Right Ahead
by Neopuff
Summary: Holix Six/Holiday. For Providence Playground's Awkward Valentine's Contest - Six finds out that Holiday's been using him to avoid going out with other Providence employees.


For the awkward Valentine's contest at Providence Playground! Yes, I am actually entering a contest. I don't remember the last time I did this XD So strange for me. Especially since I have so much actual shit to get done buuuttt I'm me so we know it would've have gotten done anyways.

Of course, this is full of Holix-y goodness! What else Generator Rex ship could you expect from me? :P

Enjoy!

**Go Right Ahead**

Six couldn't stand the chatter of the Providence cafeteria. It was usually just him and Holiday, maybe Rex or Callan or some other respected colleague would join them, but for the most part the two of them would quietly and casually eat together with some small-talk here and there. Though the talk would always be about work, or Rex. Unless Callan came over; the man was unusually gossip-y for a captain and he always had Holiday giggling and Six rolling his eyes over the recent rumors about their coworkers. Not that the giggling Holiday bothered Six, it was the gossip. He was strictly against such inappropriate behavior.

But, though that was his usual lunchtime schedule (excluding the days where EVOs decided to go crazy right when he was getting hungry), today Holiday said she had extra work to do and left the lunch table early; only grabbing an apple to eat and leaving him after a few minutes. He didn't mind; if anyone around him thought he looked lonely or friendless they wouldn't express the thought to him, so what did it matter?

Without Holiday here to chat with him, the agent decided to listen around and hear what the people around him spoke about. He wouldn't call it eavesdropping, since there wasn't a specific voice he was listening for; just curiously paying attention to his many, many coworkers.

Nothing particularly interested him. No wonder Callan was so often chatting with those other groups, they all gossipped just the same as him. One table talking about how Dr. Rhodes is apparently a lesbian, another table going on and on about how White seems to be gaining weight; more pointless conversation and none of it involved any of these people! Now he heard some women walking behind him, probably leaving the room, one of them telling the other that she wished Rex was older, and Six stopped listening when she started describing how hot the young EVO would be. He could safely say that conversation would've been mind-numbing and disturbing beyond all measure.

He was almost ready to just grab the rest of his food and leave the room entirely when a voice at some table to the left of his said a familiar name.

"-and so I thought I was gonna ask Dr. Holiday..."

Six raised an eyebrow and decided to listen specifically to this little chat. It still wasn't eavesdropping, though, since he didn't know or care who was talking.

"Dr. Holiday? Scott, she's _way_ too hot for you."

"Oh, shut up, Jack! I'm sure she'd say yes."

"Riiight, riiight. So when exactly _did_ Hell freeze over?"

"And she'd so much sooner go out with you?"

Six smirked. He had a feeling that neither one of these men would _actually_ ask Holiday out. It happened every once in a while that he'd overhear some soldiers he knew: not bad looking and relatively good guys, sometimes even smart; who would be talking about the possibility of dating Rebecca Holiday. But then he'd never hear anything about it from her, and usually the men would avoid talking to either Holiday or Six himself for a while afterwards. It was almost funny; Holiday seemed like a pity-date kind of person, but apparently none of these so-called "men" even had the gall to ask. How pathetic.

Anyways, back to listening.

"Ha, ha! I wouldn't even think of asking her out. Because, unlike you, I actually pay attention, so I know she's definitely spoken for."

Six raised an eyebrow.

"What, seriously? By who?"

"Who do you think?"

Six paused his eating. What did _that_ mean? Was there some man that Holiday was so obviously enamoured with that this Jack guy could tell, but somehow Six couldn't? How could he miss something like tha-

...oh.

"...really? I always thought it was just, y'know, just business. Especially since Six is so boring and straight-faced all the time!"

Ouch.

"Hey! Watch what you say -" Jack's voice got quieter, Six noted. "- especially considering who's at the next table!"

Six smirked. Ahh, they noticed him. That was a good cue to get up and start walking to the trash can between their tables.

"Oh crap, do you think he heard me? I mean...not that I meant it disrespectfully, but it's just...Holiday's _so_ gorgeous, y'know?"

Six considered for a moment as he dumped out his food: should he inform the man that Holiday and he were, in fact, _not_ dating? After all, everyone deserved a fighting chance and if this guy really liked Holiday then there was no reason he shouldn't -

"No kidding! She's so freaking _hot_! I'd die to hear her screaming my name and those huge..."

- nevermind. Six retracted his previous statements and decided that neither of these men needed to know that Holiday was single. If that's what all of the conversations about her eventually turned to - then nobody needed to know she was single.

The agent put his hands in his pockets and walked casually out of the loud cafeteria into the nice, quiet hallway. Successfully keeping the images those soldiers' conversation tried to create out of his head, Six decided he should visit Holiday.

On his way there he couldn't help but wonder: why were those men discussing this today of all days? The one seemed so adament on asking her out _today_, specifically. Was today a special day or something?

He pulled out his phone and checked the date.

...ah. Valentine's Day. Oh, geez, how could he possibly forget?

Putting the phone back in his pocket, Six noted that mental sarcasm was really, _really_ pointless.

As the door to her office silently swished open, Six stopped partway through the door when he heard two voices having a very..._interesting_ discussion.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too busy for that. I'm sure there's some other girl around here who'd be very -"

"Ahh, if you're seeing someone already you can just tell me. I'll understand."

"Uh, no! No! It's not that -"

"Everyone says you and Six have been on and off for a few months now, anyways..."

Six quirked his eyebrow again. Why did everyone think he and Holiday were dating? And why wasn't Holiday saying anything back?

"...me and...Six. Six and I. Yes. Yes! That's it! We are dating. Yes, yes we are, and that's why I can't go out with you. Yes, yes, very much in love and all that."

Six's face blanked. Did she just use him as an out? He desperately hoped that was the first time she did that or else it was no wonder...

"Yeah, I figured. Well, I hope you two do something fun for V-Day! Catch ya later, Doctor H!"

The agent blanched as he realized that whoever had been talking to Holiday would be walking his way in a second. He decided that pretending he was just now walking in was the best option. He stepped through the door, hands still in his pockets, and nodded as the short, blonde, muscular man looked up at him.

"Oh, speak of the...good afternoon, Agent Six."

Six nodded. "Soldier."

Six noticed that, as soon as the soldier said his name, Holiday flinched ever-so-slightly. He smirked. She probably felt like she'd been caught red-handed.

"Dr. Holiday."

She turned around quickly, bangs taking a moment to catch up with the rest of her. "Siiixxx!" He noticed her cheeks her a little red. "How was your lunch?"

"Very quiet," he answered monotonously. He smirked inwardly and decided to have some fun. "So who was that?"

Her cheeks got just the tiniest bit pinker. "Oh, nobody..."

"Oh, really?" Six didn't usually get the opportunity to embarrass Holiday like this. He wasn't sure why, but he really enjoyed it. "From what I heard, he wanted to be a little more than 'nobody'..."

She flinched, face gradually getting redder and redder. "Ah...you heard that, huh?"

This time the smirk was for everyone to see. "'Very much in love and all that', huh?"

He had no way of describing her face at that moment. She looked so very guilty and humiliated all at once. "I'm so sorry, Six, I just needed a way to say no without hurting his feelings, not that he's a bad guy, I'm just really too busy, and I -!"

"It's fine," he said, ridiculously entertained by her embarrassment. "I have to ask, though...how long have you been using me as your rejection technique?"

She chuckled. "Just this one time - I swear!"

He frowned and blinked at her. "Really?"

She raised her eyebrow warily. "Yes...why?"

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Six decided he might as well explain. "Lately I've been overhearing rumors about...us, and I assumed they'd started because of this..."

Holiday blushed again. "Us? Like...? ...ah, yes, well, people will talk about anything, won't they?"

Just as Six was about to respond, the door opened and two coworkers of theirs walked in. They were talking animatedly to each other, but paused as soon as they saw Six and Holiday standing next to one another. They gave each other identical looks and smiled at the agent and doctor.

"So sorry for interrupting! We'll come back later!"

"Yes, yes, terribly sorry, don't let us bother you!"

They stepped out as quickly as they came in, obviously enthralled at having walked in on the "scary agent" and the "good doctor's" "special moment", Six heard them mumble outside Holiday's office door.

Holiday had her hand over her face. "I...I think telling Johnson we were together was a bad idea."

Six turned his head away from Holiday to hide the slight pink on his cheeks that he knew was there. Those two doctors had thought they were interrupting some intimate Valentine's Day-related conversation and now the whole station was going to hear about it. Not that he cared what anyone else thought...he just...

"I think it's time I checked on Rex. I'll talk to you later, Dr. Holiday."

"Yeah, see ya," Holiday waved him out of her office and went back to work, hoping these scandalous rumors would stay PG-rated and not affect her job.

Maybe visiting Rex wasn't such a good idea, after all. Six wasn't used to knowing that people were talking about him; he didn't think they would since he kept to himself most of the time, but it turns out once something so little gets out, the whole agency will know about it in only a few minutes. That's ridiculous.

It got even worse when Six turned a corner and saw Callan finishing up a chat with someone and the blonde captain turned around, immediately brightening up when he saw Six.

"Agent Six! Lady killer extraordinaire!" Callan walked over and slapped his green-suited "friend" on the back.

Not that Six didn't like his company, it's just that Callan could be a bit...much, at times. And he desperately hoped people weren't suddenly calling him that now.

"Captain," he responded.

"So I heard about you and Holiday!" Callan gave the man a thumbs up. "You're so lucky. Honestly, I was always hoping she was into blondes!" He laughed heartily.

Six paled. If Callan knew that Holiday was still single, then Callan would go and ask her out. Then Holiday would be mad at him for ruining her excuse and then everyone would say Holiday and Six broke up suddenly and everything would be annoying and complicated and -

"Yeah, lucky," Six responded, trying to cut off his train of thought. Holiday owed him big time.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Callan asked expectantly, curious as to how someone like Six goes about in wooing a woman like Holiday.

"Excuse me?"

"...for Valentine's Day?" Callan laughed. "Come _on_, Six, what kind of man doesn't do anything for Valentine's when he's got a woman like Rebecca Holiday on his arm?"

Six stared absently at the captain. Oh, no, he was not taking this little charade _that_ far just so Holiday could avoid telling a few guys she wasn't interested in dating them. This had gone on long enough. And besides, what's the worst that could happen? He doubted there was any man crazy enough to be so determined, in his heartbreak, that Holiday had to be his or no one's and grab his standard issue Providence firearm that every single soldier had on them at all times and threaten to kill her and -

"I, uh, didn't have anything planned, no," he answered flatly. He hated himself for his pessimistic paranoia, but honestly, there _were_ people at Providence he imagined could be that crazy. Not that Holiday couldn't defend herself, but still, she was a doctor, not a soldier.

Callan's eyes sparkled and Six suddenly wondered if this was the same man who religiously watched over The Keep and battled EVOs day after day. "So you want me to help you plan something?"

That wasn't what he expected. "No; Callan I'm -"

"Of course I'll help! Maybe Rhodes and one of her buddies can help out, too!" He grabbed Six's arm and pulled him down the hall. "Holiday'll be in for some surprise tonight!"

Six groaned. Holiday owed him _big time._

After dealing with at least five different coworkers of hers asking if it was "For real?" and "Finally official?", Holiday decided she had had enough for the day and was headed back to her room. Who knew such an innocent statement could have backfired so badly? And it wasn't as if she'd never imagined Six and herself in a relationship...in fact, she definitely liked the idea, but this was not exactly the ideal way to go about it...

The doctor punched in her room's key code and stepped inside, unzipping and pulling off her boots first, then slipping the lab-coat off her shoulders and tossing it on a nearby chair. She really didn't enjoy Valentine's Day; ever since she entered High School, she'd always gotten an uncomfortable number of cards and requests, but she was always more focused on schoolwork and just said "Sorry, busy," to anyone who asked her out for such a "special", "romantic" day.

She looked at the floor in front of her door to see she'd gotten a couple of cards slipped underneath. She couldn't wait to see her mailbox tomorrow morning. Picking up the cards, she plopped them on her desk and decided she needed a shower.

Holiday stepped out of her bathroom with a beige towel wrapped around herself and sighed. Yup, that's what she'd needed. Now she could just go to bed and pretend like today never happened - somehow Holiday was sure that by tomorrow, everyone will have stopped talking about her and Six and moved on to someone else's pathetic love life.

She sighed and changed into her pajamas, letting her wet hair lay along her back. It'd been a long day and she was ready to go to sleep earlier than usual. Unfortunately, someone else had other plans. A few knocks on her door and she sighed again. Better not be someone else asking for a date.

She cautiously opened the door and immediately stopped breathing and just stared.

There, standing in front of her door, holding a heart-shaped box and a bouquet of roses, was a very disgruntled-looking Six.

...wearing a pink suit.

She continued staring until he growled quietly, "Let me in."

Instead of answering, she just moved out of the way and Six stepped into the room. As Holiday started closing the door, she could distinctly hear what sounded like Callan and Rhodes making snide, and mostly inappropriate, comments about her letting Six into her room. She shut the door immediately, then turned to look at Six.

He had placed the two items on a nearby desk and took off his pink suit jacket, throwing it in her nearest trash can. He turned to see Holiday still staring at him, and glared. "You owe me big time."

Before he could continue into an explanation, Holiday had instantly burst into a giggle fit, not being able to contain it any longer. Between laughter she managed to mumble, "Where...did you get...that _suit?_" and then continued laughing.

Six stood in place, embarrassment covering his face. This was pathetic. "Callan and Rhodes. No comment. If you don't mind, I'll be staying in here for the twenty minutes, then leaving and never discussing this again."

Her laughter died down and Holiday wiped a tear from her eyes. "Oh man...this is just what I needed after today. Thanks, Six. Yeah, you can stay."

He smiled slightly, unable to completely hide his satisfaction in improving her day. But that didn't change the fact that somehow Callan and Rhodes had managed to hold him down long enough to spray his suit that awful color and he was stuck in Holiday's room with no doubt rumors of his and Holiday's Valentine's passionate rendezvous …

Six stopped his thought process after a quick glance at Holiday's red face and slightly-parted lips. He didn't need to imagine anything like that when he was stuck in her room and Callan was probably listening through the door.

Holiday smiled and picked up the roses, lightly fingering the petals. They were pretty roses. She knew they weren't _really_ from Six, but she felt like pretending and brought them closer to her face to smell them.

Six watched her silently through his sunglasses, trying not to think about how she looked with her hair down and the content smile on her face as she glanced down at the roses he brought her. Okay well, the roses Callan forced him to bring her.

"So...I guess, happy Valentine's Day, then," Six casually announced, looking away from her and at the door instead.

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. She smiled brightly and chuckled, "Um...thanks, Six." She looked back down at the roses and smirked. "Why don't you get out of here before Callan gets the wrong idea."

Six started towards the door. "Right. I'll...talk to you later," he answered, opening and walking through the door.

Holiday followed him and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, trying not to blush. "Sorry for this, Six...but thanks." She shut the door and opened the box of chocolates, popping one in her mouth.

They weren't half-bad.

* * *

><p>Six stood silently for a minute before casually walking to his room, happy to see that Callan and Rhodes were nowhere to be found. He hoped there was some God out there that would help everyone forget this stupid day ever happened.<p>

Though, considering everything, the day wasn't as bad as it could've been.

* * *

><p>BAH sorry this is so bad I started off with the idea in my head and it just kind of died. I don't even know if it fits the theme anymore pfft whatever Anyways before I finished it I had this weird ass ending started that I just couldn't continue with but it's kind of funny so you can go ahead and read it here (it starts right after Holiday exits the shower):<p>

_However, as she stepped into her bedroom, Holiday couldn't ignore the gigantic box in front of her bed; pink and wrapped in a giant bow. It was ridiculous._

_Undoubtedly, she hated Valentine's Day even more, now. But someone had gone through the trouble of getting her something this big; she figured she should at least see what it was. Though what could it be? The box was probably six and a half feet tall, and it had a handle on the side to open it. She tightened the towel and reached for the handle, hoping to high Heaven that there wasn't some sort of EVO inside that was going to tackle her -_

_Or worse. There was worse. Her eyes widened as Six - yes, that was definitely Six, sunglasses gone and tied up and gagged with a giant pink ribbon, falling forward out of the ridiculous gift box._

_It took her a few seconds of shock to realize that he was very much unconscious and was falling forward, right where she was standing. She didn't have enough time to move._

_Six's body toppled on top of her and they fell to the floor, her towel somehow still on and her legs finding themselves on either side of his waist along with his head finding comfort right between her breasts. Holiday's face turned completely red as she hoped Six wouldn't wake up before she managed to get him off of her._

_No such luck._

_She heard Six groan and he wiggled his entire body, obviously trying to break free of his restraints but instead sending Holiday's mind reeling. Didn't he realize where he was?_

_At that thought, Six paused. The doctor paled, she had no idea what was going through his head. Holiday didn't dare move._

_The agent's head suddenly tilted upwards, obviously to see what or who he was lying on top of. As soon as her face came into view, his eyes widened, his cheeks turned pink (probably at the realization of where his face had just been), and he started mumbling words from under the ribbon over his mouth._

_Holiday composed herself as best as she could and pulled the ribbon off of him, attempting to unwrap it from around his entire body, but his voice stopped her._

_"...I hope you know this wasn't my idea."_

_She snorted. "Judging from the fact that you were unconscious until about a minute ago; yeah, I figured. So who-?"_

_"Callan."_

_She blushed. He would! That man had been telling her for years that if she wanted a guy like Six, she'd have to make the first move, but no matter how many times she explained that she didn't want Six, he'd just laugh and say it again next time the subject was brought up._

_Holiday grabbed his shoulders and lifted the agent off of her and into a sitting position, not forgetting to adjust her towel before she continued unwrapping Six. She didn't need to give him a show after all that mess they'd just been through._

_Once she got to his shoulders, Holiday realized with urgency that Six was shirtless under this ribbon. Maybe more than shirtless. She stopped._

_"Um...Six...?"_

_He was bright red and cursing Callan repeatedly, not to mention scolding himself for letting Callan knock him out. That was so stupid! "What?"_

_"Are you...uh, do you want to finish unwrapping yourself...or, um..."_

_"What? Holiday, I still can't move my arms, how do you expect me to-"_

_She blushed again, realizing and he didn't understand what she was getting at. "I, uh..." Right. She was a doctor. She'd seen it all before. Maybe not...Six's, specifically, but he was no different from any other man! "Right, nevermind."_

AND THATS ALL I HAD FOR THAT SORRY. I'm crazy I'm gonna go sleep.


End file.
